Day of Snow
by klkelly
Summary: When Hayley finds out that Bryan is cheating on her, she gets depressed. Jake goes out on a date with Hayley and they finalay. . . kiss
1. day of snow

Chapter 1

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Snowing! Jake, Felix, it's snowing!" Hayley exclaims.

"we know, we were already outside" sighed Jake

Felix and Jake walk in troop HQ. Hayley looks at them, they were covered in snow.

"So, I don't care. I enjoyed the warm weather." Felix tells them.

Hayley and Jake aren't paying attention.

"Hey, do you think you can sketch me, you know, so I can give it to Bryan tomorrow. We're going out on a date to . . ."-H

Jake and Felix are bored, they don't like Bryan because he made it harder for them to work together and focus.

"Hello! Jake are you even listening?!" Hayley screamed.

"oh, sorry, I just got on planet dull once you started to talk so I went to my own world in my head" Jake replied.

"WHAT!"-H

"OMG! I just got an invite to go to Jessica's party!-Hayley sequels.

"The one that is at her beach house and barely no one can go!"-J

"Yep"-H smiles victoriously

"being on a cheerleader squad can get you things and guess what!-H

'"Brian's going"-J&F

"Brian's going! Wait, how did you guys know that? He just got the invite just now?"-H

"no he didn't, he got it ever since he was going out with"-J

"Jessica"-F

"OOPS"-J&F

"**HE DID WHAT NOW!" **- Hayley screamed.


	2. Date's all I hear

Plz write a review

Chapter 2

**Hayley's POV**

OMG, I didn't believe what they said until Bryan and Jessica were kissing at the party when I was supposedly not looking. I when to my house strait after and they were there.

"Hey, we told you he was cheating on you" Jake said.

"I just thought he was different."Hayley sobbed.

Felix was sitting down on her bed for awhile.

Jake hugged Hayley tightly and then she wouldn't let go.

Hayley loved Jake and she always did, but she didn't know if he felt the same way.

She knew he cared for her, she just didn't know if he loved her as much.

30 min. later

(Felix is gone)

"So . . . um . . . Jake . . ."

"Yeah?" -j 'hope she doesn't make me sit by her for a week and hear her sob story for months'

"I was um . . . wondering if you wanted to go on a d-a-t-e" she said shakily.

"um . . . s-u-r-e I guess" Jake said as shakily as she said it.

I was so happy when he said yes! "so um, Friday night?"

"sounds great!"-J

please review my story


	3. What happens Now?

**Plz review, tell me what is wrong with the story. Tell me if I should continue or not. If you don't comment then I get the hint and tell what will happen at the end. Oh yah, vampiregirl2009, I like your comment and I'll try to make that kind of story later. Ps you should totaly write that yourself since I won't be as good. Pss sorry I didn't update sooner but a lot has happend and I do have school.**

**?What happens now?**

**Hayley's pov**

**OMG!** I lit up as soon as Jake said yes!

I could barely believe when he did. Now what should I wear? Hmm, well I could wear my date, I could wear that frilly purple dress, but that's to short. Oh, I know! I'll wear my red silk dress!

Before Jake left we thought we should go to a fancy restaurant. He never told me he just wanted it to be a

surprise.

**Jake's pov**

So I never knew Hayley would ever ask me out, or me ever say yes! Something just took over me. Well, sure I've had a crush on Hayley ever since we were in the troop but I never thought of us going on a date. Now, where's Phoebe? She better not have done anything in my room. Now, where did she put my tux? "Phoebe! Where is my tuxedo?!"

"I don't know, did you check the washer?" Phoebe asked.

Sometimes Phoebe can be so smart with people she should respect. Geez. So I'm going to take my new car I got, it's a black Chevy Camaro.

**No-ones pov**

Hayley was impressed by how fancy Jake could get. Now Jake was going to meet Hayley up and bring her to a restaurant called JKs.

**Hayley's pov**

**WOW! **Who knew Jake could be so cute and be well, perfect! He looks like an angle! Then his car was just . . . **Whoa! **I mean just Whoa! Wait, calm down Hayley he's just my um . . . friend? Well even if I love him, how could I tell him that?!? Maybe I'll ask Felix what I should do if Jake doesn't make the first move.


	4. Authors Note

Ok, if you go on my profile and say take my poll then which ever is dominate is what I will do. If you don't have a profile on here then just comment on your opinion of weather or not I should continue or start another story, btw, it might be under a different subject like Sony with a Chance. And if it wasn't obvious, I don't own any of the shows or anything like that, just the idea. So just take the poll or do wat-ev


	5. The date: part 1

Sorry for not updating after pratically a year but I was either:

a. blocked and couldn't think of something

b. busy

c. to tiard/lazy to update

So here's the story

* * *

H-POV:

Once we were in I was so amaze I could barely speak. I was shocked that Jake could pay for such a place, I guess he doesn't always spend money for no reason or for his stupid comics.

"Wow, Jake, this is amazing!"-H

"Yeah, well, I've been saving up and I got a little help from my dad"-J

"Table for 2?"-the waiter

"Yes please"-J

I smiled so hard I didn't know if I could any more and I was excited to go to such a fancy place for a date. This was probably the most expensive date I've ever been on, and it was with JAKE! Sigh tonight couldn't get any better.

"Hayley? Are you okay?" Jake said while nudging me to come back to reality.

"hm, what?" -h

"you looked like you were in another planet, are you okay."-J

Awe, Jake is so sweet tonight, caring and making sure I'm okay.

"yah, sorry. It's just that I never went to such a fancy place for a date. It's kind of like a dream"

"Well you can have anything that you want, on me."-J

"Great."-h

(waiter appears) "Do you know what you would like to drink yet?" the waiter asked.

"yes, I will have some water and my companion here will have some ice tea. Also we know what we would like, I will have one stake and my companion will have one house salad."-J

"okay then, I'll be right back with your drinks and your meals will arrive shortly after." the waiter replied(waiter leaves)

"Jake(almost whiney voice), how did you know what I wanted?"-h

"Because I know you and, well . . ."-J

* * *

I'll try to update by Christmas. Plz reveiw! :)


	6. The date: part 2

well this is the last chapter, srry if it is really short. Didn't know what else to put for it.

* * *

Hayley's POV:

I was curious about what Jake was about to say but then the drinks came and he was cut short. I wonder if he was going to say that he liked me more than a friend. Sadly I'll have to wait a little longer, or until we get back to my house.

In the car:

"Wow, that was great! Thanks for the wonderful dinner Jake!"-h

"No problem. I was so happy you said yes and now I need to tell you something."-J (pulls up in front of the house)"I really like you, more than a friend, more than anyone could ever like someone. I've liked you since I saw you at the lockers. I liked you more once we started to work together in the troop fighting monsters and being close to you mad me realize that I never liked anybody else as much as I like you. So(takes a big breath), will you be my girlfriend?"-Jake

I sat there shocked for a moment and Jake seemed a little disappointed, then I said, no more like squealed "I'd love to!"

* * *

As I said b4, srry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I will b commin out with a new story eventually but maybe not until next year.


End file.
